1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a method for controlling a display device, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a small-sized display device worn by a user to use. Most of display devices have a light source, a light emitting part, or the like for emitting light, and the heat generated by the light source or the light emitting part due to the operation thereof has caused a problem in some cases. Specifically, there has been a possibility that the temperature of the light source or the light emitting part rises while using the display device to exceed the temperature range in which an appropriate operation can be achieved. Therefore, there have been proposed a variety of heating countermeasures of the display device provided with the light source or the light emitting part (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-99222 (Document 1)). Document 1 discloses a head-mounted display (HMD) used in the state of being mounted on the head of a user. The HMD is provided with a configuration of efficiently absorbing and transferring the heat generated by the light source using a flexible circuit board, and thus achieves avoidance of the problem caused by the heating of the light source with this configuration.
In the case of efficiently conducting and then radiating the heat generated by the light source due to the devise of the mechanical structure as in the device described in Document 1, the shape or the configuration of the display device is restricted. Therefore, there has been desired the heating countermeasure with less restrictions on the structure in the display device provided with the light source or the light emitting part.